circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ennard
'Ennard '''is an antagonist ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ''It is a hybrid of all the animatronic endoskeletons except for the Biydbabs' and the Minireenas' who does not exist until Night 5 and, in the Private Room, will terrorize the player until the cleanup-crew arrives at 6 AM. Ennard is a major part in Circus Baby's plan to help the animatronics escape. It is unknown as of now if Ennard killed the cleanup-crew after their arrival. Appearance Ennard is a hybrid of all of the scooped animatronics. It wears the clown mask seen in the Primary Control Module. It is important to note that the mask is missing from the Control Module when the player arrives in it at the beggining of Night 5. The mask has two red eyebrows and a red clown nose with a smile carved into it. It is wearing a party hat with yellow and green stripes with a yellow ball of confetti on top. It is also important to note that the mask has ears when the mask in the Control Module does not. The ears are most likely Ballora's. Ennard is missing its left eye, and it can be seen hanging off to the side of the face. The Beheyes seen through the window of the Scooping Room are purple. However, as seen in the Private Room, it has blue eyes when they aren't glowing. In its teaser, full body shot in the Extra Menu, and its body peering through the Scooping Room window, its right faceplate is open. The rest of Ennard's body is an open, malformed endoskeleton, except for a red button on its chest. It has multiple tubes extending from its body, which are all broken with jagged wires protruding from them. It has four eyeballs on its body, all presumably from the main animatronics. There is a yellow eye on its left arm, presumably Funtime Foxy's; A purple eye on its torso, presumably Ballora's; Its main eyes blue, presumably Funtime Freddy's; and a green eye on its right leg, presumably Baby's. Behavior True Ending In a true ending, the player never has the "boss battle" with Ennard. In the true ending, the player only sees Ennard through the window of the Scooping Room. Ennard begins to talk to the player through Baby's voice. As the animatronics' remains surround the player, Ennard begins to speak, peering at the player through the Scooping Room window. It tells the player that they are in the Scooping Room and that all of the animatronics, including Baby herself, had been to the Scooping Room that day. Changing subjects, Ennard speaking as Baby says that she's been out before, but they always put her back, and the same with the rest of the animatronics. It says that if they look like this, they have nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. But if they looked like the player, they would have somewhere to go, somewhere to hide. Ennard then informs the player that "the scooper only hurts for a moment." After the plot twist that Baby was simply helping the player so she could scoop them in the finale, a warning siren goes off, the same that is hear before Ballora is scooped. The scooper then strikes the player, and a splatter of blood covers the screen. A cutscene then plays a dramatic theme, as heard in the romantic comedy the protagonist has been watching between the nights, as the camera pans across a bathroom, as indicated by the baby powder, toothpaste tube, shaving cream, toothbrush, and hairbrush on the shelves. The camera then reaches a mirror above a sink, showing the reflection of the protagonist,and after a moment of no movement, the reflection opens its eyes to reveal two glowing, purple eyes. Credits roll. Fake Ending If the player ignores Baby's advice and goes forward and right and has the keycard from completing the minigame, the computer voice will say, ''"Access granted." ''If the player does not have they keycard, the computer voice will say, ''"Access denied." If the player does indeed have the keycard and access is granted, HandUnit will tell the player they have entered a restricted area and, due to the sensitive materials they are exposed to i.e. the oxygen tanks Ennard, and the security cameras, they must wait until 6 AM when the cleanup-crew arrives. Then, the player will be promptly fired, and removed from the building. The player then begins a "boss battle" with Ennard. In a few moments, Ennard appears in the seventh camera in the Private Room, and begins to speak to the player through Baby's voice, questioning the player about why they didn't believe her. It's safe to assume that, since the protagonist didn't go to the Scooping Room like Baby instructed them to, she has decided that it will be simpler to kill the protagonist and take their body to the Scooping Room where they can be scooped, as evidenced by Baby saying, "If they find us like this...we won't be able to try again." '' The mechanics are very similar to the first ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''There are two doors on either side of the office, with a monitor. The player has a limited power supply and must survive until 6 AM. However, unlike the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, the player must watch the door cameras instead of using lights to reveal the blind spots. The power drains very quickly, even if the player has little activity. About halfway through the night, Elizabeth Afton begins speaking to the player through Ennard. She first asks a ''"Hello?" ''She then begins to beg the player to let her into the room. Once, she says ''"Isn't this why you came here? To be with me?" Baby says a similar thing. ''"Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?". ''This indicates that the player - and Baby - are somehow related to Elizabeth. If the player manages to make it to 6 AM, Baby, says, ''"I will find a way out someday." ''in a furious voice. The protagonist then returns to their home to watch the series finale of the show he's been watching between the nights, ''The Immortal and the Restless. ''As the show comes to a close, Ennard miserably drags itself into the shot, its eye flickering. Credits roll. Trivia 656.png|Ennard's eyes inside of the protagonist's body in the True Ending. 1179.png|Ennard in the "Extra" menu. 1267.png|Ennard standing at the end of CAM 02 of the Private Room. 1269.png|Ennard after advancing to the door in CAM 02 of the Private Room. 1268.png|Ennard standing at the end of CAM 01 of the Private Room. 1270.png|Ennard staring into the left door of the Private Room Office in CAM 02 of the Private Room. 1302.png|Ennard lying at the end of CAM 05 of the Private Room, staring at the player. 1303.png|Ennard after advancing in CAM 05 of the Private Room. 1264.png|Ennard standing in CAM 03 of the Private Room. 1263.png|Ennard standing in CAM 04 of the Private Room. 1266.png|Ennard standing in CAM 07 of the Private Room, staring directly at the player. 1265.png|Ennard standing in CAM 06 of the Private Room, staring directly at the player. 1309.png|The Ennard mask in the Primary Control Module. Notice that the ears are missing. output_59sbW5.gif|Ennard peering at the player through the Scooping Room window. Ennard_Jumpscare1.gif|Ennard's jumpscare in Parts & Service, without its mask on. Ennard_Jumpscare2.gif|Ennard's jumpscare in Funtime Auditorium, without its mask on. Ennard_Jumpscare3.gif|Ennard's jumpscare coming from the right door of the Private Room Office. Ennard_Jumpscare4.gif|Ennard's jumpscare coming from the left door of the Private Room Office. output_XQK5MZ.gif|Ennard standing behind the conveyor belt in Parts & Service. EnnardDrag.GIF|Ennard dragging itself into the protagonist's house after beating the Private Room. Notice the flickering eye and limping movements. EnnardIcon.png|Ennard's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 684.png|Ennard's face in the vent radar in Ultimate Custom Night. EnnardJumpsareUCN.gif|Ennard's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Category:Animatronics